Sexy, Free & Single
by AbracaForte
Summary: Junpei Iori, yang notabene seorang juragan kambing ingin melepas statusnya yang Rempong, Siluman & Tunangan Kambing dan menjadi seseorang yang Sexy, Free & Single—biar mirip lagunya Super Junior gitu. Mau tau caranya? Ayo kita belajar bersama dengan Junpei! :D


—Junpei Iori, yang notabene seorang juragan kambing ingin melepas statusnya yang Rempong, Siluman & Tunangan Kambing dan menjadi seseorang yang _Sexy, Free & Single_—biar mirip lagunya Super Junior gitu. Mau tau caranya? Ayo kita belajar bersama dengan Junpei! :D

.

.

_**AbracaForte**__ proudly presents,_

"**Sexy, Free & Single"**

—_sebuah fic plesetan dari MV Super Junior, 'Sexy, Free & Single' yang keluar awal Juli 2012 kemarin juga merayakan keluarnya album ke-6 Super Junior yang dirilis tanggal 1 Juli 2012!—_

.

.

_Please enjoy! No bash and no flame! It's just for have fun, no else! I'm ELF, okay?_

.

.

Nama gue Junpei Iori, panggil aja gue dengan nama 'Junpei'. Dan hati-hati, jangan salah sebut nama gue dengan nama 'Jupe' karena gue belum pernah ngerasain punya baskom berjalan yang super gede dan pacaran romantis dengan Gaston Kastanyet. Seperti yang kalian tau, gue adalah juragan kambing yang paling terkenal di seantero Iwatodai. Gak percaya? Coba tanya tetangga sebelah rumah lo dan tanya siapa Junpei Iori. Pasti ujung-ujungnya dia bakalan jawab: "Oh, yang maling beha sama sempak gue kemaren? Kemana orangnya? MAU GUA HUKUM BIAR MAKAN SEMPAK KAMBING GUA!" Kan udah gue bilang gue terkenal di Iwatodai, bukan di Kampung Bojong Kenyot tempat lo tinggal! Yeee! *sempak mana sempak

Karena gue menjabat sebagai juragan kambing, otomatis gue memiliki julukan Rempong, Siluman & Tunangan Kambing. Jujur, gue nggak suka sama julukan itu. Gue gak rempong! Gue macho mameeen! Masa gak pada liat sih badan gue yang six pack kayak abis digigit Siwon—eh, tawon gini? Eh, mungkin sekali-sekali gue rada rempong, contohnya pas gue nonton konsernya Nassar bareng warga kampung. Klimaksnya gue sampe nari striptease di tiang penyangga panggung cuma pake beha dan sempak gue yang bermotif lope-lope.

Oke, lupakan soal gue dan Nassar yang asik nari striptease. Gue mulai sebel ketika orang-orang meributkan julukan gue ini. Gue malu! Terakhir julukan gue sampe diungkit-ungkit sama Obama di pidatonya. Katanya nama gue ini nama yang paling sesuatu di abad ini. Oke, gak nyambung juga sih. Buat apa juga Obama ngebahas nama gue? Kenapa Obama nggak ngebahas supaya SS5 diadain di Indonesia selama 7 hari 7 malem? ELF Indonesia langsung pesta pora kalo ini beneran, termasuk gue tentunya hehe.

Gue pun menggalau, memikirkan cara supaya gue bisa bebas dari julukan konyol ini dan mendapatkan julukan yang lebih kece juga cocok dengan wajah ganteng gue. Setelah mendengarkan lagu yang lagi _in_ sekarang, 'Belah Duren'-nya Jupe—eh, maksud gue 'Sexy, Free & Single'-nya Super Junior, bagaikan mendapat pasokan kambing yang turun dari langit, gue langsung dapet ide untuk nama julukan gue baru. Ya, mulai hari ini juga gue harus menjadi 'SEXY, FREE & SINGLE'! Semangat gue pun berkibar dan membakar sempak motif beruang yang lagi gue pake. Sempak gue unyu-unyu kan kayak muka gue? Kalo ada yang mau mesen paket beha dan sempak yang unyu-unyu silahkan pesan ke Kanji, tetangga gue yang nggak kalah rempongnya. Murah kok, sepaket cuma goceng, ada bonus poster pas dia lagi *mpiiip* sama Souji pula! Eh tunggu, kenapa gue jadi ngomongin si Kanji?

Jadi, kalian mau tau gimana caranya menjadi 'SEXY, FREE & SINGLE'? Berikut cerita dari gue yang semoga menginspirasi kalian, Junpei The Kambingman (Kan kalo Super Junior itu Superman... nah kalo gue Kambingman... ^^)

.

**From 'Rempong' To Be 'Sexy'**

Supaya gue nggak menjadi manusia rempong lagi, gue belajar dengan para ahlinya: Akihiko-senpai dan Shinjiro-senpai. Yap, gue rasa merekalah yang cocok untuk melatih gue agar menjadi seksi. Ya secara mereka tuh emang beneran seksi, punya otot dimana-mana, six pack pula. Sedangkan gue? perut gue tuh mirip aspal: licin kadang bergerigi, lurus, dan datar. Pas gue nanya ke Aki-senpai mau ngelatih gue apa nggak, dia sih iya-iya aja. Pas gue nanya ke Shinji-senpai, dia bilang dia ogah ngajarin gue. Kenapa? Katanya dia takut keguguran soalnya dia lagi hamil anaknya Aki-senpai. Setelah mendengar jawaban itu pun gue terdiam sebentar dan berpikir. INI TUH FIC HUMOR ATO FIC YAOI YANG ADA MPREG-NYA SEH? Gue pun inget satu hal: Si AbracaForte, author sok—coret imut yang ngakunya—coret seorang istri Cho Kyuhyun lagi tergila-gila sama fic Mpreg. Gue hanya mendesah berat. Huuufffft...

Untungnya, Shinji-senpai mengenalkan gue dengan kenalannya yang juga punya badan atletis dan six pack, sekseh pula. Cuma bedanya dia lebih ganteng dan kaya! Bayangkan! Cowok ini ganteng dan kaya! Gimana gue nggak kesem-sem sama dia? Eh, sori gue lupa lagi melatih diri supaya jadi cowok macho yang nggak rempong hehehe. Cowok itu namanya Choi Siwon. Dateng-dateng _topless_ lagi!—eh, maksud gue dateng-dateng salah fandom lagi! Jangan mentang-mentang lo mau dikasih peran jadi Kanji di Persona 4 versi SJ jadi main masuk ke kamar gue dong! Gue kan jadi ge-er!

Eh tunggu, dari tadi gue ngomong apaan sih?

Sebenernya, si Siwon itu nggak jadi ngajarin gue. Katanya dia takut sama siluman kambing—tak lain dan tak bukan ya gue. Haaah, kuda kok takut sama kambing? =_=

Untungnya, tadi gue nguping Siwon bercuap-cuap dengan yang katanya—coret suami Fo, Kyuhyun. Katanya Siwon itu ngebentuk badan six pack-nya itu selama lima tahun. Gue cengo.

WHAT? LAMA BENER!

Sementara, gue butuh six pack di perut gue hari ini juga. Biar bisa puas gitu nari striptease sama Sapiderman! Eh, maksud gue, supaya bisa gue pamerin gitu ke seluruh penghuni dorm!

Akhirnya gue pun curhat sama Aki-senpai. Guru gue satu-satunya yang bisa gue harapkan. Aki-senpai cuma ngikik-ngikik denger curhatan gue. Amsyong! Gue kutuk lo jadi kura-kura piaraannya Yesung! Biar pesek sekalian lo! Tiba-tiba aja, Ken, si anak ingusan yang lagi makan upilnya sendiri lewat di depan gue dan menyeletuk. "Qaqaq maw zix pek inztan? Dichetax pwakhe jethakan ez batow azha!" Gue kembali melongo. Bahasa planet apa ini? Selama gue sibuk melongo, dari pantat Akihiko-senpai keluar lampu bohlam warna-warni. Kayaknya sih dia lagi beranak ide. Dia pun berterima kasih sama Ken dan bilang anak itu jenius. Gue bingung, jenius dari mananya? Apa dia jadi jenius karena makanin upilnya sendiri? Oke, mulai besok gue akan makan upil gue sendiri supaya bisa jadi jenius.

Beberapa saat kemudian Akihiko-senpai pun bawa cetakan es batu dan meletakannya di atas perut gue. Gue hanya merintih dengan indahnya ketika Akihiko-senpai mulai ngedudukin cetakan es batu itu. Rasanya tuh bagaikan digrepe-grepe sama badak. Lima menit kemudian, posisinya mulai berubah lagi. Akihiko-senpai kayang di atas cetakan es batu. Akhirnya, setelah menit-menit horor berupa kayang di atas cetakan es batu, dia pun turun dan melepas cetakan terkutuk itu. Badan gue pun jadi six pack anak-anakuh! Gue menangis bahagia 7 hari 7 malem. GUE JADI SEKSI MAMEEEN!

.

**From 'Siluman' To Be 'Free'**

Gue menyandang status siluman sejak lahir. Agak mirip-mirip Inuyasha gitu ya. Cuma bedanya kalo Inuyasha itu siluman anjing ato serigala gitu, dia tuh keren. Sedangkan gue? Gue cuma siluman kambing biasa -_- Kambinggg Juga Kambing! Karena kasihan dengan keadaan gue, Mitsuru-senpai memberikan alamat seorang dukun yang bisa melepaskan kutukan siluman kambing ini. Kalo nggak salah, nama dukun itu Kim Heechul. Entah ini perasaan gue aja ato fic ini dipenuhi sama orang-orang yang salah fandom? Kyuhyun pernah cerita sama gue, katanya Heechul itu mertuanya(?) dia. Jadi dengan kata lain Heechul itu emaknya Fo. Terus, nama babehnya Fo itu Hangeng, tapi sejak ditinggal cerai(?) Heechul pun nikah lagi sama Siwon. OOOH! JADI DIA BAPAK TIRINYA SI ANAK SOK—coret CANTIK ITU? Yah maklum sih ya, si author kampret itu suka pair SiChul sih -_-

Oke, stop curcolnya.

Keesokan harinya gue pun pergi ke alamat yang tertera di kartu yang Mitsuru-senpai kasih. Setelah gue liat baik-baik rumah ini, gue bingung. INI RUMAH DUKUN KOREA APA RUMAH KI JOKO BODO? Mau gak mau gue pun masuk ke rumah itu. Begitu masuk gue langsung bertemu dengan seorang cewek yang pake baju kayak Lady Gaga lengkap sama atributnya lagi leyeh-leyeh dengan pose seksehnya.

"Maaf, mbak tau yang namanya Kim Heechul? Saya mau minta tolong sama dukun itu," tanya gue dengan super duper ramah.

Mbak-mbak yang ada di depan gue pun menjawab sambil narik dikit roknya. Waduh, mampus gue. Gue harus kuat iman! Junpei harus kuat! Junpei pasti bisa! Junpei tidak tergoda! "Iya, saya yang namanya Kim Heechul," jawab mbak-mbak itu sambil ngedeketin gue. "Jadi mas ada perlu apa ke sini?"

"Jadi... gini loh, saya itu kan siluman kambing. Jadi, saya mau melepas status saya dari siluman kambing jadi manusia biasa."

"Oh... itu sih caranya gampang!" seru Heechul sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje. "Pertama, log in ke Pesbuk. Terus masuk ke settings dan ganti status kamu dari 'siluman kambing' jadi 'manusia unyu-unyu'. Gampang kan?"

TOWEWEWEW...

Buset. Ini mau ganti status kewarganegaraan apa ganti status relationship? Tapi, berhubung dia adalah dukun impor sakti maka gue turuti perintahnya. Gue log in ke akun Pesbuk gue yang namanya 'Junpei Jomblo Clalumenunggunya'. Well, itu emang nama akun teralay di Iwatodai, tapi nggak di Indonesia. Soalnya gue sering banget nemu akun yang namanya nggak kalah alay. Misalnya, '*mpiiip* Tak Kuat Sendiri', '*mpiiip* Loph *mpiiip* Zlamanya', '*mpiiip* IMOETZZ' (sori namanya gue sensor semua -_-)

Akhirnya, gue pun mengganti status dari 'siluman kambing' jadi 'manusia imoetz'. OH MAN! AKHIRNYA GUE JADI MANUSIA BIASA LAGIII! TTATT _KAMSAHAMNIDA_ MBAK HEECHUL! TTwTT (Dekit itu juga gue langsung digaplok Heechul, tenyata Heechul itu cowok asli mameeen =_=)

.

**From 'Tunangan Kambing' To Be 'Single'**

Karena gue telah menjadi manusia seutuhnya, otomatis gue bukan menjadi siluman kambing dan harus memutuskan hubungan gue dengan Chidori, tunangan gue. Eits, Chidori ini bukan tunangan biasa, dia adalah siluman kambing yang memasok semua jatah kambing di perusahaan gue. Agak berat sih emang melepas makhluk yang satu ini. Tapi sekarang gue sudah bertekad untuk menjadi seorang 'Single', maka gue harus melepas status gue yang sekarang. Gue pun ngajak Chidori pergi ke Taman Lawang, tempat gue pertama kali ketemu sama dia. Di situ, gue langsung ngomong dudepoin sama dia.

"Ehm... Chidori..." kata gue gugup. "Gimana kalo mulai sekarang kita putus?"

"Oh putus, boleh," jawab Chidori santai. WHAT? SEGAMPANG INI? UNTUNG BANGET DONG GUE!

"Be-Beneran nih?" tanya gue nggak percaya.

"Boleh kok, tapi ada syaratnya," Dia pun mengeluarkan sebuah golok bekas kurban tahun kemaren. "LO HARUS GUE SUNAT, JUPE!"

MAMPHOS GUWEEEH!

Kalo begini caranya, gue harus melakukan jurus itu! Ya! Jurus pamungkas terakhir! Gue pun membentuk segel ala-ala komik Naruto dan menghantam tangan gue ke lantai.

JURUS NGE-SUMMON COWOK CAKEP! HEYAAAH!

Booofff!

Tiba-tiba munculah Yesung di depan gue. Dan untungnya, Chidori berhenti mengejar gue dan meluk-meluk gaje si Yesung. Sepertinya dia lupa kalo gue ada di sini -_- Tapi! Justru itu sangat bagus! Gue pun langsung ngacir begitu melihat celah ini. KABHOOOR! YANG PENTING SEKARANG GUE RESMI SINGLEEE!

.

Nah, itu cerita gue agar menjadi 'Sexy, Free & Single'. Apa ceritamu?

.

.

**~selesai mamen~**

* * *

Kaf kaf kaf akhirnya selesai juga hyahahaha XD Sori kalo jadinya gaje dan agak kriuk-kriuk gimanaaa gitu. Eh tapi yah, MV 'Sexy, Free & Single'-nya Super Junior itu emang keren banget loh! Kalo nggak percaya nonton deh! Dan sesuai perkiraan Fo, di MV ini Siwon itu _topless_! Sekseh bangeuuuud! *dying X/o/X* Oh iya mau tau di MV itu yang mana suaminya Fo? (haha, _you-know-who_) Di MV itu dia rambutnya dicat agak coklat gitu, terus pas bagian di-shoot solo dia kayak pake _warmer_ warna item dari kulit. Masih gak tau yang mana? Oke, pas seluruh anggota SJ baris dari depan ke belakang abis itu langsung ngebentuk formasi, dia ada di paling depan ^^ Masih nggak tau juga? Nanti pas di-shoot solo ada yang ngomong "Let's go" sambil ngarahin tangan ke kamera. Nah itu dia suaminya Fo ^^ /geplakh (ngaku-ngaku aja lo T_T) Ato mau tau selingkuhannya Fo yang bernama Yesung? Di situ dia rambutnya dicat agak merah terus pake kaos Union Jack ^^ Tapi sayang banget di MV ini ga ada Mami(?) Heechul, lagi wamil sih T_T Tapiiii (lagi) Kangin balik loooh ^^ Hore ada Papi-Mami KangTeuk~ ^^

Eh tunggu. Kenapa end note saya jadi full bacot gini? -_-

Pokoknya review ya, jangan lupa juga untuk menonton MV 'Sexy, Free & Single'! Dijamin keren deh! :)

.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

V

V


End file.
